


it's you

by mm1005



Series: One-shots (SW) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1005/pseuds/mm1005
Summary: Padmé's soulmate has been beside her all along.





	

Padmé looks at her wrist as her soulmate timer counts down closer to zero. Her soulmate was in this ballroom, and that made her heart beat a tad faster.

“Having fun, milady?” Sabé murmurs, appearing at her side from nowhere.

“A little.”

“You look anxious.”

“Do I?” Padmé glances around the ballroom.

Sabé says, “You should relax.”

Padmé — touched — glances at her, “You’re always taking care of me.”

Sabé grins, “You know I love you.”

Padmé watches as a cursive _Sabé_ appears on her wrist.

She turns to her best friend looking equally shocked, eyes wide at her own wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate fics so I'll probably write another in the distant future lol


End file.
